L'après fin - Ne meurs pas !
by tokito91
Summary: A partir de la fin des tomes de SDK: Tokito suit Akira. Cela dure, puis dure... jusqu'à ce que Tokito tombe malade. Akira face à son destin... que faire?


**L'après fin – Ne meurs pas !**

Tokito : - Allez ! S'il te plait ! Bat-toi contre moi ! Allez !

Akira : - Non !

Tokito : - Mais je suis devenue plus forte !

Akira : - Non, c'est non !

Tokito : - Mais j'ai changé ! Je suis plus comme avant, je suis sûre de te battre !

Akira : - Tu me casses les oreilles ! Tais-toi !

Tokito : - De toute façon tu dis non parce que tu as peur de perdre !

Akira : - Oui, bien sur, c'est ça. Lâche-moi maintenant.

Tokito : - Non ! Je veux me battre ! Je partirais quand je t'aurais ratatiné !

Akira : - Eh bin on est pas arrivés…

Tokito : - Ca veut dire que tu acceptes ?

Akira : - Non ! Je t'ai déjà dis non pleins de fois ! En plus je suis obligé d'être gentil avec toi juste parce que tu es une fille.

Tokito : - Grrrr !

Akira : - De toute façon on arrive bientôt dans un village. De là, tu pourras repartir chez toi.

Tokito : - J'ai plus de chez moi… Et je veux me battre !

Akira : - Si tu pouvais au moins te taire jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive…

Tokito : (faut pas lui dire deux fois !) - …

Akira : (_pensées : Elle se tait enfin…_)

Quelques minutes plus tard…

Tokito : - Tu sais que l'ex roi rouge a détruit le hokutoshichisei, maintenant j'ai un petit sabre Muramasa, retapé par Julian !

Akira : - Génial. (_pensées : et c'est reparti…_)

Quelques heures plus tard

Akira : - Ah ! Voilà le village !

Tokito : - J'espère qu'ils ont une auberge confortable ! Je meurs de fatigue…

Ils se rendent à l'auberge la plus proche.

Aubergiste : - Salut les tourtereaux, que puis-je pour vous ?

Akira : (rouge) - Euh… Bonjour, c'est pas ce que vous croyez… On aurait voulu deux chambres séparées s'il vous plait

Aubergiste : - Désolé, je n'en ai plus qu'une, mais il doit sûrement en rester une chez mon frère, c'est un peu plus haut dans cette rue.

Akira : - D'accord, merci.

Tokito : (à Akira) - Je vais y aller. Ne te sauve pas avant qu'on se soit battu !

Akira : (sourire) - Tokito…

Tokito se rend chez le frère de l'aubergiste, où il reste effectivement une chambre pour elle. Elle prend les clefs, se rend dans sa chambre. Mais, une fois couchée, impossible de dormir.

Tokito : (_pensées : Et si jamais il partait pendant la nuit ! Tout ça parce qu'il a peur de perdre…_)

Ca la hante. Elle ne pense pensais plus qu'à ça, (autrement dit, qu'à lui), c'est pour ça qu'elle décide de rendre les clefs de sa chambre quelques heures plus tard pour rejoindre Akira. Elle rentre sans bruit dans sa chambre et s'assoie par terre. Il dormait comme un bébé dans son lit.

Tokito : (_pensées : Ouf, il est encore là ! … il est mignon quand il dort… mais à quoi je pense ? Tokito, reprend toi enfin ! Il faut que tu le battes !_)

Au milieu de la nuit, Akira se réveille à cause de la chaleur. Il voit Tokito, assise par terre, somnolant à moitié. (Elle est tenace !)

Akira : - Tokito !? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Tokito : - Hein… Je guette. Je veux être sûre que tu partes pas pendant la nuit. J'ai rendu les clefs de ma chambre il y a une heure, j'arrivais pas à dormir.

Akira : - T'es folle où quoi ? On va marcher toute la journée demain ! Tu vas être crevée ! Allez viens dormir !

Tokito : - T'es sur que t'en profiteras pas pour te sauver ?

Akira : - Ah… maintenant que tu le dis… Mais non, idiote.

Tokito : - D'accord, mais je veux le lit.

Akira : - Quoi ?

Tokito : - Honneur aux dames, les hommes n'ont qu'à être galant et se taire. Allez, bouge !

Akira : - C'est vraiment parce que j'ai pas envie de te porter demain que je fais ça…

Akira se couche avec un oreiller et une couverture (non pas pour se couvrir mais pour son confort). Quand à Tokito, elle est confortablement installée dans le lit d'Akira.

Akira : (_pensées : elle a peur que je m'en aille à ce point…_)

Tokito : (_hum... ils sentent bon ces draps… oh ! mais c'est l'odeur d'Akira ! …) _(rouge) (_Ca sent si bon… Mais à quoi je pense !_)

Ils s'endorment quelques minutes plus tard. Mais un cri strident vient réveiller Akira dans son sommeil.

?: - PAPA !

Akira regarde dans son lit et remarque que Tokito est assise, en larmes et en sueur. Il en déduit que c'est elle qui a crié.

Akira : - Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Tokito : - Rien !

Akira : - Tu sais, la nuit, les gens dorment !

Tokito : - La ferme !

Akira : - Tu me dis ça ? Moi, au moins, je ne hurle pas en pleine nuit…

Tokito : - …

Akira : (avec un clin d'œil) - Rendors-toi… (_pensées : Quel cauchemar elle a pu faire pour crier comme ça… Elle a dit « Papa »… Je crois que je sais…_)

Le lendemain, on n'a plus vraiment l'impression que Tokito suit Akira, mais plutôt qu'ils voyagent ensemble. Ils ne parlent pas beaucoup, (encore moins de ce qui s'est passé la nuit)

Tokito ne lâche pas le morceau, au point de vouloir dormir dans la même chambre qu'Akira la nuit (dans des lits séparés, bien sur !) pour être sûre qu'il ne parte pas. Au moins s'il voulait partir, elle l'entendrait. Lui est d'accord, ça fait des économies (c'est quand même ses sous !)

Les journées et les nuits se succèdent. Ils se parlent de plus en plus, ils rient, mais ils évitent toujours de se regarder. De temps en temps, les nuits où il ne trouve pas le sommeil, il l'observe quand elle dort…

Akira : (_pensées : Pourquoi j'arrive pas à dormir !? En plus je suis crevé ! … Elle dort profondément elle ! … Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle… J'ai rarement vu des filles plus belles qu'elle…_)(se penchant pour caresser son visage d'ange) (_Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Elle va se réveiller en plus ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive …_)

Le lien se créé doucement. Tout va pour le mieux. Mais, Tokito à toujours l'apparence d'un enfant, c'est très mauvais pour son corps, et ça se fait de plus en plus ressentir. (Tokito parle moins, elle est souvent fatiguée). Un jour, alors qu'ils marchent depuis des heures dans une forêt, elle s'évanouit à moitié, elle tombe, elle ne tient plus debout.

Akira : (la prenant dans ses bras) - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Tokito : - C'est mon corps… Je n'arrive plus à garder cette apparence car mon corps a trop souffert…

Akira : - Ta maladie n'a pas du beaucoup progresser puisque que tu avait cette apparence. Je pense qu'elle en ait resté à un point largement supportable. A mon avis, tu peux garder ta vraie apparence quelques temps.

Tokito : - Oui, je crois que je peux. … (réalisant) Mais! Pourquoi tu me portes ? Je peux marcher toute seule !

Akira : - Pour faire deux pas et t'écrouler ?

Tokito : - Lâche moi, je veux pas de ta pitié !

Akira : (_pensées : elle est vraiment tordue_) - C'est pas de la pitié ! Je t'aime bien et j'ai pas envie que tu souffres, c'est tout, je veux t'aider ! (_pensées : C'est moi qui ai dit ça ?_)

Tokito : - C'est vrai ? Tu m'aimes bien ?

Akira : - Oui.

Tokito : - M… merci. Et puis, je peux pas mourir avant de m'être battue contre toi !

Akira : - Tu penses encore à ça ?

Tokito : - Bien sur ! Sinon, pourquoi je serais là ?

Cette phrase fait l'effet d'une bombe dans la tête d'Akira. C'est vrai que c'est pour ça qu'elle était avec lui ! Il l'avait complètement oublié. Sa présence à ses côtés était devenue normale. Il ne voulait pas la voir mourir… Son sale caractère lui manquerait bien trop… La vie paraîtrait trop vide sans elle…

Tokito : - Euh… C'est bon… Akira… Tu peux me lâcher maintenant.

Akira sort de sa rêverie. Tokito a repris son apparence adulte. Elle est magnifique. L'expression de son visage était complètement différente de la dernière fois, (pendant leur combat) et ça ne la rendait que plus belle.

Akira : - Euh… Oui… Pardon. Tu es mieux comme ça, tu sais.

Tokito : (rouge) - M… merci

Il la remet sur ses pieds.

Akira : - Nous allons dans la forêt d'Aokigahara.

Tokito : - Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire là-bas ?

Akira : - J'ai reçu un message d'Akari, récemment. Elle dit, dedans, qu'elle a trouvé un remède à la maladie de la mort grâce à Ruru. Elle est chez les Mibus.

Tokito : - Mais tout est détruit !

Akira : - Il y a aussi Yuan, sa famille, les ex-habitants de la forêt, Antera, Santera, Shinrei… et tous ensemble, ils ont reconstruit le domaine. (En plus ils ont Santera qui peut faire fondre ce qu'elle veut et Antera qui a de la force !)

Tokito : - Waouh ! … (_pensées : il va allez jusque là pour me sauver !?_)

Akira : (devinant ses pensées) - Te fais pas trop d'illusions, j'ai juste pas envie d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience !

Tokito : - Pff ! Minable !

Akira : - Je te signale que je passe la plupart de mes nuits par terre, pour que Madame puisse dormir confortablement ! On pourrait prendre deux chambres, mais Madame a peur que je parte !

Tokito : - Ca t'arrange bien qu'on prenne qu'une chambre pour tes économies que je sache ! Et puis c'est toi qui veux dormir par terre, la dernière fois, j'étais prête à te laisser la place ! Sale caractère !

Akira : - J'ai peut-être un sale caractère mais j'ai assez de savoir-vivre pour ne pas laisser une femme mourante dormir par terre.

Akira commence à partir.

Tokito: - Attend! Profite pas de la situation pour fuir! On s'est pas encore battu!

Akira: - Tu vas jamais me lâcher ?

Tokito: - Non. En plus si tu pars, je serai toute seule... Je sais même pas ou on est.

Akira: - Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi...

Tokito: - Je sais pas...

Silence…

Akira : - Tu sais, je voulais te dire… si jamais tu te décidais à me lâcher, il y a un truc qui me manquerait.

Tokito : - …

Akira : - Ca ressemble a une voix criarde qui me harcèle toute la journée pour que je me batte contre elle.

Tokito : - Grrr ! Et toi et ton sale caractère, tu crois que je vais vous laisser tranquille aussi facilement !

Sur ces paroles, ils rient. Ils sont toujours aussi joyeux quand ils aperçoivent un village.

Tokito : - Eh bien, c'est pas trop tôt !

Ils se rendent vite comptent que c'est un tout petit patelin, avec une petite épicerie, une petite mairie, trois quatre maisons, une petite auberge et basta.

Akira : - Pourvu qu'il reste de la place, je tiens pas trop à dormir dehors…

Heureusement pour eux, les précédents locataires de la chambre n°4 ont quitté l'auberge le matin même après une nuit agitée. (C'est l'aubergiste qui le dit, c'est pas moi ! J ) Ils se rendent donc dans la dite chambre. Surprise. La pièce fait la taille du lit. Aucun espace que le lit ne prend déjà n'existe dans cette chambre. (si on peut encore appelé ça une chambre.) Sauf devant la porte d'entrée, ou ils ont à peine de quoi faire un pas. Une autre porte donne sur une salle d'eau. (ce n'est pas une salle de bain, ça ressemble plutôt à un cabinet de toilettes, dans lequel on aurait casé une douche et un lavabo.)

[Silence]

Akira : - Je crois que tu va me faire une place dans le lit…

Tokito : - Oui, je crois aussi… J'espère que tu bouges pas trop la nuit !

Akira : - Et toi, tu tires pas la couverture au moins ?

Tokito : - Quoi ? Moi ? Faire ça ? Non… En fait, vraiment, j'en sais rien du tout ! (rires) Ah oui, aussi, t'as vu la salle de bain, j'ai pas vraiment la place de me changer dans ce placard (oui, on peut aussi appelé ça comme ça), donc si tu pouvais te retourner ou sortir deux minutes le temps que je me déshabille se serait gentil…

En guise de réponse, Akira se retourne. Tokito commence par enlevé la large ceinture de son kimono, puis le laisse (le kimono) glisser sur le lit. Va savoir pourquoi, Akira (qui reste un homme malgré tout) est soudain pris d'une furieuse envie de se retourner. Mais au lieu de ça, l'envie l'emportant sur la raison, il se sert de ses yeux du cœur. (Dans ces moments là, il est vraiment content d'être aveugle !) Tokito est aussi belle nue (ou presque) qu'avec des vêtements. Elle est super bien foutue. Un seul mot vient à l'esprit d'Akira à ce moment là : « parfait ». Son corps est parfait. Hélas, on n'abuse pas des bonnes choses, Tokito enfile vite sa chemise de nuit (vous savez, une toute mimi avec des petits cœurs et des petits pois dessus^^). Bien sur, elle garde son boxer. (Il sait maintenant qu'elle en met) Akira, lui, dort en caleçon. Puis, après environ une petite demi-heure de discussion, ils se couchent, chacun à une extrémité du lit. Les heures passent, dans un silence à toute épreuve. Akira dort profondément quand, au cœur de la nuit, Tokito se met à hurler.

Tokito : - NON!

Akira : - Tokito! Ca va?

Tokito : - ...

Akira : - Mais tu trembles !?

Effectivement, Tokito tremble, elle est terrorisée, en sueur et elle a de la fièvre. Akira essaye donc de la calmer et de la réconforter.

Akira : - T'as encore fait un cauchemar ?

Tokito : - Non... Non... Je veux pas!

Akira : (en la secouant) - Tokito ! Ressaisit toi ! Tokito!

Tokito : - Non ! Arrête ! Lâche-moi ! Rends moi mon père !

Akira : - Tokito ! (_pensées : elle raconte n'importe quoi !_) Tokito, c'est moi! C'est moi, Akira !

Tokito : - Non... (réalisant) A... Akira ?

Akira : - Oui, c'est moi ! Allez réveille-toi ! Tu as fait un cauchemar, mais maintenant c'est fini !

Tokito : (En pleurs) - A…Akira ! (Carrément en larmes)

Akira : (En la prenant dans ses bras) - Tu as fait un cauchemar... Je suis là... Tout va bien...

Tokito : (Toujours en pleurs dans ses bras) - Ca me hante… Cette image… J'en rêve toutes les nuits…

Akira : - Raconte-moi, si tu veux…

Tokito : - C'est mon père... quand il est mort... Il voulait juste revoir mon visage... (sanglots) Je voulais pas qu'il meure... Mais je l'ai appelé... J'ai appelé l'ex roi rouge... (sanglots) C'est de ma faute... Il l'a tué... C'est lui qui l'a tué ! Et c'est moi qui l'avais appelé... (Sanglots) C'est de ma faute...

Akira : - Non, Tokito ! C'est pas ta faute ! Il serait mort de toute façon, c'est lui qui l'a choisi, il a choisi de tout donner pour les Mibus ! Ce n'est pas ta faute !

Tokito : - Akira... je revoyais... je revoyais cette image... cette flèche… quand il l'a tué... devant moi... (sanglots) Des fois, il essaye de me tuer aussi... ou toi, ou Tigre rouge, ou même Kyo... si seulement j'avais su plus tôt...

Akira : - Tokito...

Tokito : (s'accrochant à lui) - Reste avec moi ! Je veux pas me rendormir ! Je veux plus revivre ça !

Akira : - Ne t'inquiète pas... Si jamais tu refais un cauchemar, je suis là... Je te protègerai...

Tokito : - Akira…

Silence

Tokito : - Merci…

Elle fini finalement par s'endormir dans les bras d'Akira. Il la regarde dormir et se dit que tous les deux n'ont pas eu une vie facile... Quelques heures plus tard, le soleil se lève. Ils se réveillent. Tokito va mieux, sa fièvre est tombée. Ils s'habillent et reprennent la route de la forêt.

Depuis cette nuit là, Tokito tient absolument à dormir dans le même lit qu'Akira, parce qu'elle à peur de faire des cauchemars, et aussi parce qu'elle ne veut plus qu'Akira qui est si gentil avec elle dorme par terre. (Et comme on la connaît, on sait qu'elle est très têtue…) Ils sont plus proches qu'avant, ils peuvent parler de choses plus personnelles. Akira lui raconte, de temps en temps, son enfance avec les sacrés du ciel et Kyo, qu'il considère aujourd'hui encore comme son grand frère et son meilleur ami. Tokito, elle, lui raconte ses souvenirs qui lui reviennent parfois de sa mère et de son père... Souvent, Ils s'endorment chacun de leur côté du lit et puis ils se réveillent collés l'un à l'autre, dans ces cas là, ils rougissent, et se lèvent tout de suite (même si au fond d'eux, ils seraient bien restés…)

Mais, Tokito est de plus en plus malade. (Autre raison pour laquelle elle dort avec Akira). Elle crache régulièrement du sang, elle perd connaissance, elle a de la fièvre. Il doit souvent la porter, et s'occuper d'elle. Ils passent leurs journées à marcher. Cela fait encore des heures qu'ils marchent. C'est trop pour Tokito. Du sang inonde le sol, après une toux rauque.

Akira : (Inquiet) - Tokito ! Tu craches encore du sang ! Encore cette foutue maladie !

Tokito : - Akir... (Projection de sang)

Akira : - Non ! Tais-toi! Ne dis rien! Viens, je te porte. Surtout ne bouge pas, ne fait pas d'efforts inutiles!

Tokito : (dans ses bras) - Mais... Et toi?

Akira : - Chuuut ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis solide. Mais il faut pas que tu me lâches maintenant, on est presque ar... Tokito! Tokito, tu m'entends? (_pensées : Elle a encore perdu connaissance ! Si elle meurt, je ne me le pardonnerais pas!_)

Rien qu'à cette pensée, Akira sent un manque cruel, un manque d'elle. Et pourtant, ce n'est qu'une pensée. Il presse donc le pas, pour arriver plus vite à destination. Dans la forêt, il reste encore quelques résistants, qui n'ont visiblement pas compris qu'ils ne sont plus exclus du monde. Akira se débarrasse d'eux vite fait. (C'est pas comme si il avait du temps à perdre …) Il arrive rapidement au palais du Yin et du Yang reconstruit. Là-bas, il trouve Akari, Yuan et tous les autres, mais aussi, à sa grande surprise, Kyo, Kyoshiro, Yuya et Sakuya ! Tokito est toujours évanouie.

Akari : - Ohh ! Mais c'est mon petit Akira !

Akira : - Oui, moi aussi je suis content de te voir, mais là on à une urgence.

Akari : (voyant Tokito dans ses bras) - Hum… la maladie de la mort, hein ?

Akira : - Oui… J'espère que ton remède est efficace !

Akari : - Tu oses douter du pourvoir de guérison de Mlle Akari !?

Akira : - Mais j…

Akari : (très en colère) - Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tiennent ! Tu l…

Comme pour lui sauver la vie, c'est ce moment que choisit Tokito pour reprendre conscience.

Tokito : (toux rauque, giclée de sang) - A… Akira ! Akari ?

Akira : (soulagé) - Ah ! Tu t'es enfin réveillée ! J'ai vraiment cru que t'allais y rester, cette fois !

Tokito : (faible sourire) - Tu crois que je vais renoncer si facilement…?

Akira : - Tokito…

Akari : - Viens, on va la soigner. Sa maladie est assez avancé, elle crache beaucoup de sang, elle devra rester ici environ deux mois et prendre un médicament chaque jour, le temps que sa maladie guérisse totalement.

Akari soigne Tokito. Elle ne tousse plus, ne s'évanouit plus, elle reste juste fatiguée, et doit prendre un cachet par jour. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, Akira est soulagé. Il retrouve Kyo. Son humour noir et ses disputes avec Yuya lui avaient presque manqués.

Akira: - Kyo, tu n'as pas oublié, tu me dois un combat!

Kyo: - Non, je n'ai pas oublié, mais tu as intérêt à te laver le cou que je puisse le trancher proprement!

Akira: (le sourire aux lèvres) - J'y penserai...

Tokito: - Quoi? Tu veux te battre contre lui et pas contre moi?

Akira: - J'ai pas envie de me battre contre toi! Je vais te faire mal

Tokito: - Pff... C'est pas juste!

Il retrouve également la vie en groupe et les sous-entendus qui vont avec. (Il débarque avec Tokito dans les bras, c'est normal qu'ils se posent des questions) sans compter ce qu'on vu Akari et Yuan, il n'y pas si longtemps.)

Yuan: - Dit donc vous vous êtes pas ennuyés tous les deux pendant votre voyage!

Akari: - Oui, vous avez pas du beaucoup dormir!

Flash back

Akari: - Alors tu les vois?

Yuan: - Tais toi! Je me concentre!

Santera: - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Akari: - Chut Santera! Yuan essaye de localiser Akira avec ses yeux du coeur!

Santera: - Et vous faites ça en pleine nuit?

Akari : - Tu exagère ! Il est que minuit ! On a envoyé des messages à tout le monde récemment alors maintenant on essaye de voir où ils sont. Ca fait deux heures qu'on est dessus!

Santera: - D'accord. Je vais me coucher, je passais vous dire bonne nuit ! (Tu le diras à Yuan de ma part, il a l'air si concentré !^^)

Akari: - Bonne nuit, fait de beau rêve de Sasuke!

Santera: - Akari! C'est pas vrai!

Akari: (à Yuan) - Alors? Tu le vois ?

Yuan : - Oui, mais…

Akari : - Mais quoi ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? A mon petit Akira ?

Yuan : - Mais non ! C'est juste… qu'il est pas seul !

Akira : - Comment ça pas seul ?

Yuan : - Il y a une présence près de lui, même tout près de lui, (tout tout près) … Je la connais… Je suis sur de connaître cette personne …

Akari : - C'est peut-être Luciole ?

Yuan : - Non, à moins qu'Akira tiennent Luciole dans ses bras !^^

Akari : - Effectivement, c'est pas Luciole…

Yuan : - Je sais ! C'est Tokito ! Mais bien sur ! Je savais que je la connaissait !

Akari : - Tokito !? Tokito, la fille de Fubuki !?

Yuan : - Oui, qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

Akari : - Tokito !? Dans les bras d'Akira !?

Yuan : - Oui, je crois qu'ils dorment !

Akari : - Oh… Je suis toute émue ! Quand je pense au petit garçon qu'il était à l'époque ou j'ai connu Kyo et les Sacrés du ciel ! C'est top mignon ! Il a trop grandi ! Tokito est belle, il a bon goût !

Yuan : - En plus ils ont tous les deux un sale caractère, et comme on dit, qui se ressemble s'assemble !^^

Akari : - Tu crois qu'ils ont fait des bêtises ?

Yuan : - Ca, je crois que ça ne nous regarde pas !

Fin du Flash back

Akira et Tokito : - On peut savoir de quoi vous parlez ?

Kyo : - Alors, Akira, il parait que tu a appris des trucs ? Tout seul, sans moi ! Tu as bien grandi, dis moi !

Kyoshiro : - T'aurais quand même pas fait des cochonneries !

Akira : - Je vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire. Au fait Kyo, tu es venu avec Yuya ! Tu es resté avec elle tout le temps ?

Kyo : (sourire) - Elle me colle toute la journée, elle est chiante…

Akira : - Je vois… En ce qui me concerne, je partirais bientôt à Edo. Ca fait longtemps que je n'y ai pas été, en plus, je sais que Mr le futur Shogun s'y trouve, je lui rendrais visite au passage !

Et pour finir, il retrouve ses habitudes avec les éternels cauchemars de Tokito. Seulement, pas question de passer la nuit ensemble devant les autres. Chacun sa chambre, en plus, il y a un côté filles et un côté garçons. Mais Tokito, elle, en a décidé autrement. Ca fait longtemps, (quinze jours, c'est trop à son goût) qu'elle n'a pas fait de cauchemar, et c'est cette nuit là qu'elle choisit.

Tokito : - Non… Non… Arrête ! AKIRA !

Yuya, ayant entendu son cri, se lève péniblement et se rend à tâtons dans la chambre de Tokito

Yuya : - Tokito, ça va ? Tu parlais dans ton sommeil !^^

Tokito : - Non… Je veux pas !

Sakuya, alertée par les cris, se lève, elle aussi péniblement, et rejoint Yuya dans la chambre.

Sakuya : - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Yuya : - Je pense qu'elle fait un cauchemar, elle n'est pas complètement réveillée. Elle appelle Akira ! Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

Tokito : - Akira… Ne meurs pas… Me laisse pas…

Sakuya : - On va pas le réveiller, surtout si elle se rendort... Maintenant qu'on est là, on va la consoler.

Sur ces mots, elle s'avance vers Tokito, s'assoit sur le lit et lui prend la main. Mais Tokito est encore dans son cauchemar. Elle est en larmes et en sueur, elle tremble, elle continue d'appeler Akira, en se débattant. Devant leur impuissance, Yuya et Sakuya décident d'aller le réveiller.

Yuya : - Akira ! Réveille toi ! Akira !

Akira : - mpf… hnn.. Quoi…

Sakuya : - C'est Tokito !

Akira : (se relevant d'un bond) - Tokito !? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle va bien ?

Yuya : - Oui, enfin… elle a fait un cauchemar et elle ne se calme pas… Elle te réclame…

Yuya n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'Akira se trouvait déjà dans la chambre de Tokito.

Akira : - Tokito, tu vas bien !?

Tokito (commençant a émerger doucement) - …

Akira : (prenant Tokito dans ses bras) - C'est moi Tokito, c'est moi, je suis là, tout va bien… Tu n'as rien à craindre…

Tokito : - A… Akira ?

Yuya et Sakuya, décidément impuissantes, retournent se coucher, laissant Tokito et Akira seuls dans la chambre. ^^

Tokito ne voulant pas laisser Akira repartir, s'accroche à lui et le supplie de rester avec elle. Comment résister ? Il accepte évidemment et se couche dans sons lit. Contrairement aux autres nuit, ils s'endorment directement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le lendemain, ils descendent ensemble dans ce qu'on pourrait appeler une salle à manger (sauf dix à douze fois plus grand qu'une salle à manger normale) pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ceux qui n'ont pas été témoin de l'événement de la nuit, sont confortés dans l'idée qu'Akira et Tokito sont bel et bien ensemble. (Ils se trompent, mais ça va pas tarder, rassurer vous !)

Tokito et Akira : (la tête dans le cirage) – … Bonjour…

Akari : - Bonjour mes petits tourtereaux !

Akira et Tokito : - Hein… ?

Kyo : - Laisse tomber, Akari. Un couple au réveil n'est jamais très lucide…

Akira : - Pour dire ça tu dois en savoir un rayon sur le sujet… si je demandais à Yuya ? (Qui, entre nous soi dit, rougit fortement à ses paroles)

Yuan : (rigole intérieurement) - Tu vois, il est complètement lucide !

Tokito : (renchérit bien) - Exactement, on est parfaitement lucides !

Akira : - Quelqu'un à quelque chose à rajouter ?

[Silence]

Tokito : - Bien… Dit donc, j'ai faim !

Kyo : (assez doucement pour qu'ils ne l'entendent pas, souriant) – Et oui… Ça creuse…

Anna : - Ca tombe bien, c'est prêt ! au fait, tu as été désignée pour passer le balai dans les chambres^^. (Il y avait quand même le balai à cette époque, non ?)

Ce genre de petites allusions et mini disputes deviennent de plus en plus fréquentes, faisant rougir chaque fois les deux concernés… Mais comme on dit les bonnes choses ont une fin, Tokito est guérie, elle s'est plus que bien intégrée au groupe, elle est heureuse, elle a des amis, des vrais, qui tiennent à elle mais surtout, elle a Akira. Cela fait maintenant plus de trois mois qu'ils sont arrivés, et celui-ci décide de partir pour Edo.

Au moment du départ… Tokito est dans sa chambre, elle ne veut pas le voir partir…

Akira : - Salut tout le monde !

Akari : - Bon voyage mon p'tit Akira, sois sage ! Ne fait pas de bêtises! Je le saurai!

Akira : - ?

Kyo: - Deviens fort, faut que tu mérites d'être mon adversaire n'oublie pas!

Akira: - Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'oublierais pas!

Santera et Antera: Bon voyage!

Yuan: - Eclate toi bien et profite de la vie!

Akira: - Oui, ne t'en fais pas pour ça!

Tokito : - Attends ! Ne pars pas ! Je viens avec toi ! Si tu veux te battre contre Kyo, tu pourrais au moins te battre contre moi d'abord !

Akari, Yuan, Kyo : (pensées : elle n'a pas oublié…)

Tokito : - Je te suivrais au bout du monde s'il faut mais je veux me battre !

Akira : - Mais j'ai pas envie de me battre contre toi !

Tokito : - Je m'en fiche, je viens quand même, tu finiras bien par accepter !

Akira: - ...

Ils partent donc, puis après environ une heure de marche, Tokito entame une vraie conversation.

Tokito : - T'allais quand même pas partir sans moi… ?

Akira : - Bien sur que non, je savais que tu viendrais au dernier moment. Je te connais trop… Tu es capricieuse et tu ne sais jamais ce que tu veux. Et puis, tu n'aurais jamais voulu te séparer de moi ^^ !

Tokito : – Tu serais pas un peu prétentieux là… ? Mais… Tu sais... (Mettant sa main dans celle d'Akira) J'ai cru que tu en avais marre de moi... A cause de ma maladie j'étais un poids pour toi... Je pensais que tu voulais que je reste là bas... Que je te laisse tranquille… J'ai franchement eu peur... (Limite les larmes aux yeux)

Akira : (sourire, entremêlant leurs doigts) - Avec qui je pourrais parler, si je suis seul ? Qui est-ce qui m'embêterait avec son sale caractère ? Avec qui je me disputerais ? Qui me réveillerait la nuit avec des cauchemars ? J'aurais du mal à vivre sans tout ça, je m'y suis trop habitué…

Tokito : (Se rapprochant un peu plus de lui) – Je sais pas comment je dois le prendre, mais serais-tu, par le plus grand des hasards, en train d'insinuer que je te manquerais… ?

Akira : - Tu te surpasses, dis moi ! Fait attention, il va bientôt y avoir un court-circuit là haut^^ ! (Ça existait pas les courts-circuits à leur époque !?)

Tokito : - Grrr ! Minable ! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire !?

Akira : - Qu'est-ce que tu proposes de mieux ?

Tokito : - C'est fou ça, des fois les gens s'enfoncent dans leur connerie et ne s'en rendent même pas compte… (Sur ces mots, elle commence à accélérer, partant devant et lâchant au passage (T_T) la main d'Akira…)

Akira : (la retient par le bras) – Attend ! Tu vas où ? (puis plus doucement) Tu serais fichue de te perdre, toute seule…

Tokito : - Lâche moi ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

Akira : - Peut-être, mais moi, si… alors ne part pas, s'il te plaît… (Sourire des plus tendres)

Tokito : (sourire et un peu rouge) – Mais c'est moi la capricieuse, hein ?

Akira : (reprenant la main de Tokito) – S'il te plaît…

Tokito : - Bon, d'accord… Mais c'est juste parce que j'ai pas envie de me perdre^^ ! (_pensées : C'est vrai que je saurais même pas retrouver le chemin du palais, mais même si je le savais je resterais avec lui…_)

Ils se tiennent toujours la main, quand ils arrivent dans ce qu'on appelle un quartier des plaisirs. Akira va s'acheter un nouveau kimono dans un magasin (tout à fait sobre, je précise) et Tokito l'attend dehors. C'est quand il revient qu'il voit un type saoul qui s'avance vers Tokito. Le gars lui met la main aux fesses et commence à lui débiter des conneries. Tokito se retourne lentement vers le type, mais elle n'a même pas le temps de dire quelque chose que de la glace gèle les mains et les jambes du bonhomme. Akira se met entre eux. Il n'a même pas sorti ses sabres, seule son aura est en action (comme quoi, l'amour est plus fort que tout ^^ !)

Le gars: T'es mignonne toi tu s...

Akira: (Très en colère, et ça se voit) - Si tu la touches, je te tue.

Le gars: (Après avoir essayé de courir, décide finalement de se défendre) - Hé, ell'est pas à toi cette petite chaude! Va t'en trouver une autre! Celle là, c'est moi qui l'ai vu d'abord, si tu veux, y'en a plein le bordel!

Akira, qui comprend la situation (Le type croit que Tokito est une fille du bordel, autrement dit une prostituée) met une magistrale patate dans la tronche du gars.

Akira : - Si jamais tu touches un cheveux de MA Tokito, je te les arrache, je fais un noeud, et je te les fais bouffer. T'as compris?

Le gars hoche la tête, et se barre en courant. (Akira avait évidemment enlevé la glace) Tokito est toute bouleversée de découvrir cette nouvelle facette d'Akira.

Tokito: - Je te savais pas comme ça!

Akira: - Ce genre de type ne comprenne pas autrement!

Il saisit fermement la main de Tokito. Ils continuent de marcher, mais ils n'ont même pas fait cinq mètres que des filles du bordel s'agglutinent autour d'Akira.

Telle fille: - Oh... Beau et jeune garçon... Vient avec nous... Viens avec Meiko... Je vais te faire découvrir les joies d'un jeune homme...

Autre fille: - Non! Viens avec moi! Viens avec Sakuraï, je peux te faire des choses spéciales...

Autre fille 2: - Non, viens avec moi!

Autre fille 3: - Non, avec moi...

Tokito : (Très en colère et ça se voit) - Casse toi, pétasse ! Toi aussi ! Dégage ! ... (Les fixant dans les yeux) Ne le touchez pas. Vous pourriez le regretter. Remballez vot' silicone et aller faire les chiennes en chaleur autre part ! (Tout ça en serrant bien fort le bras d'Akira)

Paniquées par les menaces de Tokito (on sait qu'elle fait peur quand elle est adulte et en colère), les excitées partent à la recherche d'un autre jeune homme (une autre proie à se mettre sous la dent, et pour les plus sadiques d'entre elle, un autre couple).

Akira : - Agh... Tokito... Tu me fais mal... Tokito... Doucement, tu me fais mal... Tu ne contrôles pas ta force...

Tokito : (rire nerveux) - Hi hi ! Pardon ! Je suis vraiment désolée !

Akira et Tokito quittent ce quartier pourri et puis se retrouvent à nouveaux seuls tout les deux. Quelques minutes s'écoulent.

Tokito: - Tu te rends compte le nombre d'excitées qu'il y a là dedans? Il faudra que j'en cause deux mots à Tigre rouge.

Akira: - Oui, et l'alcool devrait être interdit dans ce genre d'endroit.

(Chacun avec son mauvais souvenir)

Long silence

Tokito : - C'… C'est gentil ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure. … Merci...

Akira : - C'est rare de te voir aussi humble ! J'aurais plutôt cru que tu dirais un truc du genre : (voix moqueuse) « J'ai pas besoin que tu me protège, je peux me défendre toute seule ! »

Tokito : - Ah, bah voilà ! Je te dis merci et tu te fous de moi ! Minable ! Tu ne mérites même pas que je t'affronte.

Akira : (Sourire qui tue) – J'adore quand tu t'énerve… Déjà que tu es belle, ça te donne en plus des couleurs tellement adorables…

Tokito : (Toute rouge) - B... Bon aller, on doit se dépêcher !

Akira : - Oui, tu as raison, on a encore cinq jours de marche avant d'arriver à Edo…

Tokito : - Au fait, pourquoi tu veux aller à Edo ?

Akira : - Au début, pour rien en particulier…

Tokito : - Comment ça au début, t'as trouver une raison en chemin ? (_pensées : C'est pas très clair…_)

Akira : - Oui, enfin… disons que je l'ai depuis le début, mais que je viens de la comprendre vraiment.

Tokito : - Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes !? Je comprends rien !

Akira : - Tu verras bien… (_pensées : je peux pas lui dire… pas encore… j'espère pourvoir un jour… le plus tôt possible…_)

Tokito : ? – Si tu le dis…

Le soir finit tout de même, après des heures de marches, par pointer le bout de son nez. Comme à leur habitude, ils réservent une chambre pour la nuit. (Allez, courage porte-monnaie d'Akira, plus que quatre ou cinq nuits et ton propriétaire logera chez Tigre rouge !) Ils s'installent, mange un morceau, parle de tout de rien, de la pluie du beau temps, se dispute un peu, de temps en temps (bah oui, c'est pas drôle sinon) puis finissent par s'endormir (chacun de leur côté du lit, puis se rapprochent pendant la nuit, va savoir pourquoi.) Mais vers le milieu de la nuit, Tokito se met à hurler.

Tokito: - AKIRAAAA!

Akira: - Tokito! Qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu vas bien?

Tokito: (en pleurs, se jetant littéralement dans ses bras) - Akira! Akira, tu es vivant!

Akira : - Bien sur que je suis vivant…

Tokito : - J'ai eu tellement peur! J'ai cru que tu étais mort...! Il t'avait tué aussi...

Akira: - L'ex roi rouge? Il m'avait tué comme ton père?

Tokito: - Non! Encore pire! (S'accrochant à lui comme si il allait disparaître)! Il te torturait et les filles du bordel rigolaient... J'étais seule en train de crier ton nom! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de chagrin… C'était tellement réel! J'ai vraiment cru que tu étais mort! (Pleurant à chaudes larmes sur lui)

Akira: (En lui caressant les cheveux) - Tokito... Ne t'inquiète pas. Ca n'arrivera pas. Quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours là pour toi… (_pensées : oui… Tu es devenu mon oxygène sans que je m'en rendre compte… Et sans oxygène, on meurt…_)

Il la serre fort dans ses bras, très fort... Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se libère, le regarde... puis l'embrasse. Un tout petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

Tokito : (pensées : Merde... J'ai été trop loin... J'ai tout gâché... Je suis trop bête...) - Euh... je... je...

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir qu'Akira s'avance doucement vers elle et l'embrasse à son tour. Elle est d'abord surprise, puis se laisse aller... Un baiser magique s'en suit. Au bout d'un nombre de secondes indéterminées, ils se séparent. Tokito se blottit dans ses bras. Il lui caresse les cheveux.

Akira : - Tu sais Tokito... Ca fait longtemps que je voulais te le dire... Dormir par terre pour que tu sois bien, te consoler quand tu fais des cauchemars, te porter quand tu es fatiguée, parcourir des kilomètres pour te sauver de ta maladie… Au début, c'était par sympathie, je t'aimais bien, je m'étais attaché à toi, puis… en arriver à espérer de toutes mes forces que tu voudrais repartir du palais avec moi, te tenir la main, presque tuer un type qui te met la main au fesses… et ne plus pouvoir imaginer ma vie sans toi... C'est plus, ni de la bienveillance, ni de la générosité, ni de l'amitié, c'est juste que je t'aime… ! (sourire qui tue)

Il lui prend la main. Tokito lui caresse la main avec son doigt.

Tokito : (troublée à mort) – En… En fait, tout au fond de moi, mais j'ai mis longtemps avant de me l'avouer, mais j'espérais que tu ne veuilles pas te battre contre moi, parce que sinon, je n'aurais plus eu de raison de rester avec toi, et je me serais retrouvée, non seulement seule, mais aussi sans toi... J'avais tellement peur que tu me rembarres, que tu m'ignores... moi aussi je m'étais attachée à toi, mais je ne savais pas ce que tu ressentais… (se redresse, lève la tête vers lui) Mais toi, t'es pas ce genre de personne, tu es quelqu'un de bien... sensible… attentionné… tendre…

Elle prend la main d'Akira et la pose sur sa joue, gardant sa propre main sur la sienne. Il essuie les restes de larmes avec son pouce. Elle passe son bras libre autour de son cou, la main posée sur sa nuque... puis l'attire vers elle. Elle s'approche de son visage et dépose un léger baiser sur sa joue, puis un autre, puis encore un autre, jusqu'à qu'ils ne forment qu'une douce caresse de ses lèvres sur sa joue. Tokito est aux anges. Depuis le temps qu'elle en a envie, elle en profite, et elle espère qu'il ressent la même chose qu'elle. Il le lui prouve d'ailleurs quand elle se redresse, le regardant droit dans les yeux. La main d'Akira posée sur sa joue se promène, effleurant son visage, chaque parcelle de sa peau rendue brûlante à cause de ces sensations inconnues.

Les doigts d'Akira dessinent maintenant le contour des lèvres de Tokito, le visage de leur propriétaire se rapprochant de plus en plus de celles-ci. Tokito ferme les yeux au moment où leurs lèvres se touchent... Il passe ses bras autour de son petit corps, la serrant fort, comme pour être sur qu'il ne rêve pas, qu'elle est bien là, avec lui, ses lèvres découvrant les siennes dans un intense baiser. La deuxième main de Tokito vient rejoindre la première, posée sur la nuque d'Akira, mais change sa trajectoire pour se retrouver enfouie dans les cheveux de celui-ci. Les lèvres d'Akira se déplacent peu à peu, sur la joue, dans la gorge, puis dans le cou de Tokito, qui lui murmure (s'il vous plaît) un fiévreux « je t'aime…» à l'oreille. Il se redresse, la regarde dans les yeux, puis :

Akira : - Il y a autre chose que je voulais te dire, depuis un petit moment aussi…

Tokito : (smile) - Qu'est-ce que tu attends, vas y ^^ !

Akira : - Tu sais pourquoi je veux aller à Edo ?

Tokito : - Quel est le rapport ?

Akira : - Je voulais annoncer nos fiançailles au futur Shogun en personne…

Le cœur de Tokito rate un battement, le sang n'a pas le temps de faire un tour qu'elle se jette à son cou, et l'embrasse passionnément, avec tout son amour, sa joie, son bonheur, et tout ce qui va avec. Akira**,** lui**,** répond ardemment au baiser, l'enlaçant encore plus étroitement, comme pour la faire sienne, ne la voulant que pour lui. (Il a peur qu'on lui vole…? ^^) Et c'est suite à cette déclaration indirecte d'Akira et cette réponse pour le moins explicite^^, que commence la belle histoire d'amour : Akira/Tokito. (Et que s'achève ma fan fiction^^)


End file.
